1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for adjusting the length and tension of a cable that is used to support another structure, such as bay and bow windows and, more particularly, to such a system that is easily micro-adjustable as well as macro-adjustable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bay and Bow windows are types of window units that protrude from the outside wall of a house, typically leaving a “shelf” inside the home that is surrounded by windows on three sides. Since these windows extend out from the house and generally weigh quite a few pounds (and the shelf often holds a variety household objects) it is important that these window units are properly supported. Merely attaching the window units to the front of the house is not usually enough. Most often, the window units need additional support. This additional support may be provided by a cable support system.
In a typical cable support system, one end of the system attaches to the house (either high in the wall or under the eve) and the other end attaches to the window unit at the furthest point out. Since houses and unit applications are very different, this system needs to be adjustable so that one system can be used in a variety of applications.
In particular, the typical cable support system has been one where some sort of “cleat” is attached to the house/eve and is capable of macro-adjustment (the adjustment that provides the basic cable length). The other end of this typical system has a micro-adjustment, which is used for tightening up and fine tuning the unit to give the proper dimension. This typical cable support system has been used for some time, and has been sold by many manufacturers over the years. The advantage of the system has been the simplicity of its design.
There is a disadvantage of the typical system, however, which is that it is difficult to adjust. The ideal install of the cleat is as high up on the house as possible, where the macro-adjustment is located. Thus, it often takes a very big latter to perform this adjustment. The micro-adjustment, on the other hand, is at the end of the window.
In the situation where the eve is relatively close to the window, an individual would need to maneuver in a very tight space in order to make the macro-adjustment.
Based upon this disadvantage of the prior art, it would be useful and desirable to have a cable support system that could be easily micro-adjusted and macro-adjusted, e.g., without the need to use a ladder or the need to maneuver in a very tight space in order to make the macro-adjustment.